


Nobody Dies in Plan M

by jendavis



Category: Leverage
Genre: Character Death, Choose Your Own Adventure, Choose Your Own Ending, Crack, Easter Eggs, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 06:53:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jendavis/pseuds/jendavis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're Alec Hardison, and these are the choices you make.  (With awesome art by <a href="http://kymericl.livejournal.com/35818.html">kymericl</a> over on LJ)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nobody Dies in Plan M

**Author's Note:**

> Offsite link to lj: User tip: unless you want to get lost in a million open windows, you might want to set your browser's preferences/settngs to _not_ open links in new tabs/windows. There were probably a dozen better ways to format this thing, and for that I apologize.
> 
> There could be character death herein. Or it might wind up with a pairing you don't like, but there's nothing I'd define as triggering. Unless you're squeamish about crack in your easter eggs (bonus points if you find all three).

[Your name is Alec J. Hardison, you've just turned thirty-two years old, and you're only just now starting to understand what Nate must've been feeling all that time.](http://leveragecyoa.livejournal.com/909.html)

**Artist:** ♥♥♥kymericl♥♥♥  
 **Art link/notes** : <http://kymericl.livejournal.com/35818.html> <\--CLICK THROUGH TO LOOK AT THE REST 'CAUSE IT IS LOVELY!!! 


End file.
